


Spark

by MajorTrouble



Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Huddling For Warmth, Jaskier's an idiot, Love Confessions, M/M, Snowed In, lots of blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorTrouble/pseuds/MajorTrouble
Summary: Written for the Sugar and Spice Bingo Prompt - Huddling for Warmth------------------------------------------------------------The power had been out for three days. It had been kind of fun, at first.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Valdo Marx
Series: Sugar & Spice Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Spark

Jaskier stared into the fireplace like it was the most interesting part of the house. He refused to look at his current houseguest. That would just remind him of the situation he was in, and he absolutely didn’t want to acknowledge that right now. 

The power had been out for three days. It had been kind of fun, at first. Remembering what it had been like when they were kids having a sleepover. Roasting marshmallows. Telling each other stories. But then.

Then.

Valdo had suggested they compared _romantic trysts_. 

At first Jaskier had been into it. He’d had his fair share of partners - of various genders and identities. He wasn’t picky. He thought of himself as a sort of _free spirited_ lover. Giving and receiving pleasure in equal measure however and wherever he could find it. He’d thought he was happy with the status quo. But then.

Then.

Valdo had talked at length about each of his relationships. How they’d each _changed him_ in some profound way. Made him _better_ , more _caring_ , more _compassionate_ , more more more - and suddenly Jaskier realized how hollow and useless his love life actually was. No one had ever actually _loved_ him. Not like they loved Valdo.

Not like _he_ loved Valdo.

Not that he was going to talk about that or admit it out loud, ever, even on his deathbed. But that wasn’t the point. No, the point was that Valdo had garnered so much more from his handful of lovers than Jaskier had in his boatload. He felt cheated. And not in the consensual way. 

So now, he wasn’t talking to Valdo. And it was getting cold. 

“Shall I put another log on the fire?” Valdo asked tentatively. Jaskier shrugged, huddling further into the three blankets he had wrapped around himself. He hated the cold. _Hated_ it with the passion of a thousand fiery suns, which was quite ironic, when he thought about it… 

He heard Valdo sigh and then shuffle out of his own pile of blankets to drop more wood onto the fire. They were in pretty good supply of that, at least. Jaskier’s parents weren’t ones to let the household chores go by the wayside and one of them was splitting and stacking enough firewood to last until well into the _apocalypse_. 

As he continued brooding - another thing he wasn’t going to admit he was _actually_ doing - he surreptitiously watched Valdo move around the house. He had a lithe grace to him that Jaskier envied. Where Jaskier had always been all elbows and knees and had to concentrate to be coordinated everywhere but on stage, grace came naturally to his friend. He could have been a dancer, or an actor, or honestly anything that involved the stage, but he’d chosen to be a tax accountant and for that Jaskier could never really forgive him. 

“Here,” Valdo said, startling him out of his own thoughts. He looked up to see him holding out another blanket. He stared at it a moment before looking back at Valdo.

“Where did you find that? I thought we had all the blankets already,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows as he accepted the soft material. It felt like a fleece and he quickly wrapped it around himself, shivering in the late afternoon air. 

Valdo shrugged. “It’s one of mine. I forgot I’d brought it, and then you wouldn’t stop whining about being cold, so I thought I might as well go dig it out if it’d shut you up.” He was smirking, like he usually did when he was trying to wind Jaskier up but Jaskier just scowled, pulled the blanket loose and threw it back at him.

“I don’t want your charity,” he spat. And immediately regretted it. _Fuck_ but he hated the cold. 

Valdo rolled his eyes. “Jaskier it’s not charity. I know you feel the cold more than I do and I just wanted - “

“Wanted what?” Jaskier interrupted, standing suddenly, dragging his cape of blankets up with him. “Wanted what, exactly? To be better at something else than me, is that it? Oh look at me, I’m _Valdo Fucking Marx_ and I can be smart, sexy, _and_ kind!” He knew he wasn’t making sense, and by the blank look Valdo was giving him, he also knew it didn’t matter. He just wanted to not be snowed inside of this house, wanted to be away from the insufferable asshole he was still in love with, to go be miserable by himself. Alone. Like he always was. 

He moved closer to the fire, trying to draw in as much warmth as he possibly could from the cheerfully dancing flames. All he’d ever wanted was to matter. And now, now he was faced with someone he wanted to matter _to_ , and he couldn’t stop being jealous and angry at him. 

Jaskier didn’t realize he was crying until Valdo was wiping the tears from his eyes. He flinched back, batting the other man’s hands away. “Stop it! I said I didn’t want your charity and I meant it!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you useless twat. Shove over and stop being such an arsehole for five godsdamned minutes.” 

Stunned into silence at Valdo’s outburst, Jaskier did as he was told and waited until Valdo had rearranged himself and all the blankets until they were pressed together, comfortably wrapped up against the chill that was permeating the air. 

Suddenly, he realized he’d stopped shivering and could finally feel his nose again. 

They sat in silence for several long minutes before Jaskier spoke. “I don’t know what to do,” he said softly. “You have so many people who love you for you and I have - “ he ducked his head and squeezed his eyes closed. “Well, I have my adoring fans,” he said wryly. 

“You’re an idiot,” Valdo declared before wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. “You have Triss and Lambert and Eskel and that great hulking brute who never says anything - “

Jaskier barked a short laugh. “Geralt. Don’t call him a brute to his face, he might crack a smile and then the entire universe would implode.”

“Hmmm, I’ll keep that in mind.” Valdo squeezed him tightly to his chest. “And you’ve got me. I know that sounds horribly cliched and all that, but I’m not going anywhere. I’m your friend.”

They both stared into the flames as the snow started falling again. Maybe Valdo was right. Maybe he _was_ an idiot. 

“I love you,” he mumbled into Valdo’s rumpled shirt, almost hoping the other man didn’t hear it. 

He felt Valdo kiss the top of his head again. “ _You’re an idiot_ ,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!!


End file.
